All systems, from a higher level view to an atomic view, are based on principles of waves. For instance, although most will recognize the familiar V=IR as Ohm's law, the principles of Ohm's law are derived from the understanding of electromagnetic wave propagation in conducting media. The application of the familiar V=IR formula is a language used to describe the underlying wave principles occurring in an electronic circuit. Similarly, wave principles underlie other systems, such as particle wave structures, atomic wave structures, encryption systems, and even software code, to name a few. Software languages are a system of terms, or a language, used to describe certain organizations of 1's and 0's, which in turn, control on/off switches in computers.
One mechanism for describing wave structures is in the form of color. For instance, some prior art mechanisms disclose systems for converting sound signals into light by converting sound waves to electrical signals processed by a series of filters. The filters have a corresponding color display, and the signals are processed to provide one or more mixtures of the color displays. Thus, the color spectrum describes the sound wave by providing a simple mathematical frequency conversion expanded by multiples of two octaves. Other mechanisms in the prior art disclose systems for filtering music in 11 variable width frequency bands, in which every interval results in a preset color display. Further, the colors are chosen from what visually looks best. Another mechanism discloses a system as the above, but where a fourband model is used, in which one similarly chooses a color visualization based on sound influences based on what seems most visually appropriate. As noted, current mechanisms for describing wave structure provide a broad, or higher level view, which lack detailed information of the wave structure, and thus provide limited information. What is needed is a system and method for providing a detailed description of wave structures.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.